Henry Percy (Graf von Northumberland)
__NOEDITSECTION__ Henry Percy war Graf von Northumberland. Er ist Auftraggeber eines Überfalls im Juni 1400. Dabei wurde der Kapitän Johannes Bokelmann von Bord seines stralsundischen Schiffs geworfen und Henry Percys Männer beschlagnahmten ein weiteres Schiff samt Fracht und fuhren es in den Hafen von Hartlepool. Kunze 345,8 Desweiteren wird er beschuldigt im Jahr 1404 am Überfall auf ein Schiff von Johannes Matzeke beteiligt gewesen zu sein.Kunze, Nr. 337,9 Leben Namensvarianten: Harry Persi, Harry Percy, Herri Persi, Earl of Northumberland, "Hotspur": In der Forschungsliteratur ist sein Spitzname „Hotspur“. Jenks, S. 93. Lebensdaten: um 1400 Herkunft: Northumberland, Schardenburgh (Scarborough) England Tätigkeitsgebiet: Nord- und Ostseeraum. Verwandtschaft:- Tätigkeiten Aktivitäten als Fehdehelfer: Die Männer des Grafen von Northumberland warfen im Juni 1400 den Kapitän Johannes Bokelmann und zwölf seiner Männer von Bord seines Schiffes. Die Hälfte der Männer stammte aus Stralsund. Das Schiff hatte Weizen, Weizenmehl, Bier und andere Handelsgüter geladen, die Percy nach Hartlepool, England überführen ließ. Die Ware gehörte Jacob Brothaghe und seiner Gesellschaft. Kunze 345,8 Der Überfall reiht sich in den langwierigen Konflikt Stralsunds mit den englischen Kaufleuten ein. Desweiteren wird ihm vorgeworfen, im Jahr 1404 mit seinen Komplizen das Schiff von Johannes Matzeke überfallen und Güter im Wert von 400 Mark entwendet und anschließend das Schiff in den Hafen von Hossenese in Norwegen geschleppt zu haben.Kunze, Nr. 337,9 Status: Graf von Northumberland Henry Percy handelte 1404 möglicherweise im Auftrag von Heinrich IV., König von England in einer Fahrgemeinschaft. Fahrgemeinschaft: von der Besatzung des Überfalls von 1404 sind folgende Personen namentlich überliefert: Jan Kruse, Willielmus Kep, Jon Lynery, Alexander van Blanckena, Symon Magus van Linden Sonstiges Um die Burg South Berwick während eines Aufstandes mit Proviant versorgen zu können, hatte Henry Percy im Jahr 1403 Getreide vom Marienburger Großschäffer gegen Kredit erhalten. Jenks, S. 93. Da die Begleichung der Schulden lange ausblieb, kam es zum "Streit der Marienburger Großschäfferei mit dem Graven von Northumberland." Erst 1429 wurde mit der Inhaftierung der Huller Kaufleute in Danzig durch die Marienburger Großschäfferei, die Rückzahlung erzwungen. Sarnowsky, S. 18-24. In den Verhandlungen um die Rückerstattung des Gegenwertes des von Henry Percy beschlagnahmten Schiffs und der Ware, wird der Graf von Northumberland auch in Kunze 347,6, HR 2 1.170. und HU 6, S. 594,1 genannt. Die Übergriffe stehen in Verbindung mit weiteren Überfällen im ersten Jahrzehnt des 15. Jahrhunderts, die möglicherweise im Auftrag des englischen Königs initiiert wurden.Kirby, J.L., Sir William Stumry`s Embassy to Germany in 1405-6. An Episode in Anglo-Hanseatic relations, S. 42ff. Weiterhin konnte in folgenden Quellen kein Eintrag gefunden werden: Höhlbaum, Konstantin; Kunze, Karl: Hansisches Urkundenbuch, Halle 1876-1916, Bd.5, Bd.6. Jörn, Nils: “With money and bloode”. Der Londoner Stalhof im Spannungsfeld der englisch-hansischen Beziehungen im 15. und 16. Jahrhundert, Köln 2000. Koppmann, Karl: Hanserecesse. Die Recesse und andere Akten der Hansetage, hrsg. durch d. Histor. Commission bei d. Koenigl. Acad. d. Wiss., 1870-1897, Abt. 1, Bd.4, Bd.5, Bd.6, Bd.7, Abt.2, Bd.1, Bd.2. Lloyd, Terrence H: England and the German Hanse, 1157-1611, Cambridge 1991. Prange, Wolfgang: Schleswig-Holsteinische Regesten und Urkunden / in Verbindung mit der Gesellschaft für Schleswig-Holsteinische Geschichte hrsg. vom Schleswig-Holsteinischen Landesarchiv, Hamburg 1994, Bd. 13. O´Sullivan, Carolin: Die Ahndung von Rechtsbrüchen der Seeleute im mittelalterlichen hamburgischen und hansischen Seerecht. 1301-1482, Frankfurt am Main 2005. Stein, Walter: Die Hanse und England. Ein hansisch-englischer Seekrieg im 15. Jahrhundert, Leipzig 1905. Quellen Kunze, Karl (Hrsg.), Hanseakten aus England: 1275-1412, Hildesheim u.a. 2005, Nr. Nr. 345,8, Nr. 345,16 und Nr. 347,6 Literatur Dollinger, Phillipe: Die Hanse, 5. Aufl., Stuttgart 1998. Hammel-Kiesow, Rolf: Die Hanse, 4. Aufl., München 2008. Jenks, Stuart: England, die Hanse und Preußen: Handel und Diplomatie, 1377-1474, 3 Bände, Köln/Wien/Weimar 1992. S. 93, 571, 583. Kirby, J.L., Sir William Stumry's Embassy to Germany in 1405-6. An Episode in Anglo-Hanseatic relations. LLoyd, T.H.: England and the German Hanse, 1157,1611. A Study of their Trade and Commercial Diplomacy, Cambridge 1991. S. 111-112. Puhle, Matthias: Die Vitalienbrüder. Klaus Störtebeker und die Seeräuber der Hansezeit, Frankfurt am Main 1994. Sarnowsky, Jürgen: Ein Streit der Marienburger Großschäfferei. Mit den Grafen von Northumberland am Anfang des 15. Jahrhunderts, in: Preußenlande 27,1989, S. 18-24. ---- Einzelnachweise ---- Percy, Henry